


T is for Team

by Rachel500



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five teams but always SG1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Team

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-Fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.
> 
> Written for the Team Alphabet Soup. Spoilers for all SG1. Thank you as always to Denise for the beta.

**T is for Team**

 **(or Five Teams But Always SG1)**

 **_5._ **

'I'm just sayin',' Cam drawled lazily as though SG1 hadn't just stepped out of a wormhole and into an alien market-place. He found his footing on the steps quickly and checked out the immediate area without missing a beat even as he continued talking. 'Now Sam's in Atlantis and it's just the four of us on SG1 again, it would be good not to go tripping over alien bad guys like we did the last time.'

'What do you mean: _the last time_?' Daniel asked. He caught the back of Vala's vest and tugged her back into formation with the rest of them; away from the shiny sparkle of some stall.

Teal'c absently noticed Vala sticking her tongue out at the archaeologist. 'Perhaps Colonel Mitchell is referring to the mission where we held an off-world museum hostage, Daniel Jackson.'

'No,' Cam corrected calmly, taking a moment to wonder whether the guy proclaiming the end of the world was nigh was a threat or not, 'I was thinking about before the first Supergate and meeting the Ori.'

'Not that I have any intention of tripping over another alien bad guy,' Daniel retorted, 'but you're forgetting one thing.'

Cam shot him a look but bit at the bait Daniel had left verbally dangling anyway. 'What?'

Daniel glanced at Teal'c with amusement.

The Jaffa smiled smugly. 'Were you not the only member of SG1 at the time you mention, Colonel Mitchell?'

Cam's mouth dropped open a little and he snapped it shut. He wagged a finger at them. 'But...'

'We didn't actually officially become SG1 again until Sam was assigned back to the SGC after the Supergate incident.' Daniel continued cheerfully. 'And, of course, Vala only got her badge last year.'

'See, Cameron?' Vala's laugh was breezy. 'You're worrying over nothing. We weren't even SG1 when we happened to meet an incredibly advanced alien race hell-bent on converting this galaxy.' Her eyes lit up at a stall with multi-coloured material two steps from them. 'Of course, now we _are_ SG1, I'm sure nothing can possibly go wrong.'

She darted off leaving her three male companions staring after her with varying expressions of horror - even Teal'c looked perturbed.

'Tell me she did _not_ just say that.' Cam begged.

Daniel sighed. 'Look on the bright side.'

Cam looked at him sceptically.

Daniel offered a half-smile. 'We are SG1 now.'

Cam watched as Daniel and Teal'c walked away to join Vala. 'And _that's_ the bright side?' He called out after them.

 **_4._ **

'I did not cheat!' Vala proclaimed loudly enough that her voice carried over the babble of the inn and caused all other conversations to cease. She flicked her dark ponytail over her shoulder and poked a finger into the solid chest of the bearded man opposite her. 'And I highly resent your insinuation that I would, Ron.'

Teal'c exchanged a concerned look with Samantha Carter.

'Oh boy,' muttered Sam as they lowered their tankards of ale and got to their feet.

Teal'c wove his way through the tables to reach Vala's side.

'Do you require assistance, Vala Mal Doran?' Teal'c asked calmly.

Ron got to his feet. He was as tall as Teal'c but where the Jaffa had muscle, Ron had fat. 'This is between me and her.'

Sam smiled brightly. 'If our team-mate said she didn't cheat, she didn't cheat.'

Vala looked astounded at the statement of faith for a moment before she smoothed her expression and nodded enthusiastically. 'And I did not cheat.' She sniffed. 'He would never have known if I had.'

Teal'c gestured at the stack of coins on the table. 'I believe this money belongs to my friend.' He was aware of Cameron Mitchell and Daniel Jackson arriving to support them.

The man gestured at _his_ friends who rose to stand beside him as the rest of the inn moved back to a safe distance.

Vala sighed heavily and cracked her knuckles; made a show of loosening her muscles. 'Well, if we must do this the hard way...'

'Seriously?' Sam blurted out. Her disbelief at the unfolding events was written over her delicate features.

Ron looked Vala up and down with a salacious grin. 'You want this money; you come and get it, _whore_.'

Teal'c witnessed the dangerous glint Vala Mal Doran's eye: the man should really have refrained from calling her a whore. He would no doubt pay for his mistake.

Ron swung out at Vala and missed as she easily evaded. Even as Teal'c dealt with his own opponent he noticed Vala's right kick to Ron's manhood was a direct hit sending Ron to the floor clutching at his injury.

A few minutes later, SG1 stood outside of the establishment, catching their breath and examining their various wounds as Vala counted her winnings.

Mitchell touched his bloody lip tentatively. 'We had better come up with something else because I am _not_ telling General Landry that we ran into trouble and got in a bar brawl.'

Teal'c clasped his hands behind his back. He had sustained no injury from the scuffle himself, he noted with satisfaction. 'You may tell him that we were defending the honour of SG1, Colonel Mitchell.'

 **_3._ **

Sam checked the gaudy palace corridor was empty and grimaced.

Why, why, _why_ did Daniel have to go and trip over a Goa'uld Queen hiding out on the planet? Hadn't she told him _not_ to go into the palace grounds? _Twice._ In words of one syllable. She and Teal'c had been lucky to have evaded the guards that had been sent to capture them.

She glanced again at her watch. They were going to be late for their return which always worried the General. She knew her former CO really hated not going off-world with them anymore at the best of times but when they were late he got positively cranky about it.

Sam looked at Teal'c who nodded back at her. They slipped out of their hiding place, jogged down the corridor to the intersection, and zatted the guards outside of the bedroom.

They burst into the room. The Goa'uld Queen spun around with a snarl on her pretty face to blast them with the hand device. Sam shot her; the spray of bullets sending the scantily clad woman backwards over a low table. There was an ominous crack as they heard her neck break. Her eyes lit up for a moment with the white flash of the Goa'uld before it died abruptly.

Daniel cleared his throat. He had been secured to a chair with a golden rope. He looked unharmed. Teal'c freed him as Sam closed the bedroom door and covered their precarious position.

'What now?' Daniel asked.

'Now, we escape from the palace and make it back to the Stargate.' Sam said, pretending a confidence she didn't feel and wondering if the General had ever felt the same way. 'We just need a plan.'

Daniel glanced at the body of the Queen.

Teal'c also looked at the body of the Queen.

Both of them looked at Sam.

She caught their gaze and froze. 'No. Definitely not. No way.'

An hour later, they clattered through the wormhole and onto the ramp of the SGC.

Jack's eyebrows rose at the sight of Sam out of uniform and in the clothing of the Goa'uld; her impersonation as the Goa'uld's new host had enabled them to leave the planet with the minimum of resistance.

Sam glared at him, daring him to say anything.

Jack's eyes twinkled back at her. 'You forget the time again, SG1?'

'Daniel tripped over a Goa'uld, sir.' Sam replied, trying not to feel like she was naked.

'Ah.' Jack patted Daniel's shoulder as he started to splutter a protest. 'So, business as usual?'

 **_2._ **

Jack tentatively looked around the doorway and signalled the all-clear.

Carter and Teal'c swept around him in perfect coordination and headed for their team-mate in the infirmary bed.

Jonas looked up from his book in surprise. 'Oh, hey...'

'Shush!' Jack motioned frantically at Jonas to shut-up before he placed a finger to his own lips and checked the corridor. He breathed out. 'It's OK.' He said quietly. 'I don't think the Doc heard.' He knew there would be hell to pay if Janet Fraiser caught them.

'What's going on, Colonel?' Jonas whispered, his young face creased with concern under the skull bandage he still wore following his brain surgery.

'We are attempting to remove you from the infirmary, Jonas Quinn.' Teal'c informed Jonas solemnly as he assisted Carter in getting a wheelchair up to the bed.

Jonas looked confused.

Jack sighed. 'We're breaking you out for a field trip.'

'Really?' Jonas brightened immediately. As Jack had suspected, days of being stuck in the infirmary had made the Kelownan eager for a taste of freedom. 'A field trip?' He allowed himself to be helped into the wheelchair by Carter. 'Are we going to Vegas?'

'Something a little closer to home.' Sam admitted with a smile as she finished putting a blanket over his lap and patted Jonas's arm. She nodded at Jack.

Jack nodded at Teal'c who took off out of the infirmary to secure an elevator.

They were ready to move out.

Jack checked the corridor. It was empty. He gave the signal. They hurried down the corridor pushing Jonas in the wheelchair with more speed than grace towards the elevator Teal'c had waiting. They gave a collective sigh of relief as they got inside and Jack pushed the button to head up. A few minutes later, they sat out on the top of the mountain gazing at the night sky.

Jonas breathed in deeply and motioned with the banana he was half-way through eating. 'This is great.'

Jack suppressed a smile and gazed up at the moon. The kid deserved a break after all he had been through with the visions and the brain tumour and the almost dying.

'We're just glad you're OK, Jonas.' Sam said, stretching out her legs as she leaned back.

'Indeed,' murmured Teal'c.

Jonas grinned at them. 'Thanks, guys.' He sighed in contentment. 'Although you know I honestly can't believe we managed to sneak out of the infirmary without Doctor Fraiser knowing about it.'

'Hey, we're good,' Jack said proudly, 'we're SG1.'

Carter and Teal'c exchanged identical looks of alarm. They looked at Jack. Jack looked back at them.

Jonas followed the exchange bemused. 'What?'

'Oh yeah,' Jack said, getting to his feet as Carter and Teal'c scrambled to theirs, 'we are so screwed.'

 **_1._ **

Daniel finished tying his bootlaces and winced at the tightness. 'And all I'm saying is that it could be worth our time actually talking to these people, Jack, rather than just assuming that they don't have anything of value to offer us.'

'And all I'm saying is that the UAV found no signs of any technology.' Jack replied. He gestured at the woman beside him as he finished zipping up his tactical vest. 'Isn't that right, Carter?'

'Yes, sir.' Sam replied dutifully.

Daniel shot her a teasing look of betrayal which she grinned at and shrugged away as she reached for her pack.

'Have we not come across advanced races who do not choose to show their technology before, O'Neill?' Teal'c asked.

'Yes!' Daniel gestured wildly at the Jaffa. 'Thank you, Teal'c!'

Teal'c inclined his head.

'Yes.' Jack said caustically. 'Thank you, Teal'c.'

The Jaffa raised an unrepentant eyebrow as Sam tried unsuccessfully to hide her amusement.

Jack slammed his locker shut. 'Not every wild-haired tree-hugger is going to be the Nox, Daniel. Sometimes they're just going to be a wild-haired tree-hugger or knowing our luck; another alien bad guy.'

Sam snorted and tried to turn it into a cough.

'I'm just suggesting we keep an open mind, Jack.' Daniel retorted.

'You know me, Daniel,' Jack quipped, 'my mind is wide open.'

'Right,' Daniel sighed, 'I forgot that's how the bats got in.'

'What?' Jack asked.

Daniel blinked innocently. 'What?'

The four of them headed to the gate room. The sound of the Stargate spinning; the metal grating along metal, and the heavy thunk as a chevron engaged drowned out everything else. They took their weapons from the waiting Sergeant and made their way into the room, ignoring the chaos around them as they took position at the bottom of the ramp.

'So, what's the weather like on...' Jack struggled to remember the name of the planet.

Daniel shared a knowing look with Sam.

'P7X529, sir.' Sam supplied. 'It's a temperate planet, sir.'

'So...'

'Trees.' Sam confirmed. 'Yes, sir.'

'My favourite kind of planet.' Jack sighed.

'On the contrary, O'Neill,' Teal'c remarked, 'you have made your dislike of trees known on many occasions.'

Jack opened his mouth to explain and snapped it shut again at the twinkle in Teal'c's eyes. 'I get no respect.' He grumbled.

'But just think; one day we won't be SG1 anymore and you'll miss this.' Daniel said brightly.

'Nah,' Jack dismissed the idea with a grin, 'we'll always be SG1.'

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement as the rest of the team smiled at each other.

The wormhole erupted, a swirl of white and blue hanging in mid-air before it was sucked back into the usual shimmering blue puddle.

Jack tugged down on his cap and looked back over his shoulder at the control room towards the reassuring figure of the SGC commander.

General Hammond leaned down to speak into the mike. 'You have a go, SG1. Godspeed.'

The four members of SG1 looked at each other silently; communication flowing between them as easily as though they had spoken aloud. They stepped forward, shoulder to shoulder, and together walked up the ramp and into the Stargate.

fin.


End file.
